The First Meet I
by shrihari
Summary: A 17 year old high school girl Elena Gilbert loses her parents in a tragic car accident about a month ago. She decides to pay a visit to the cemetery. {Elena Damon}


The long lost soul was still recovering from the trough of sorrows that hit the ever-so-tender heart of the seventeen year old Elena Gilbert. "What could I have possibly done to deserve this?" She said, in a shaky tone, standing infront of the mirror, as a tear or two engulfed in sorrow and guilt rolled down her soft olive toned cheek. Staring up at the mirror felt like a live reminder, a live video of the tragic accident that took place the month before. Drowned in sorrows, as she was, the glacier of guilt covered up most of the parts of the never ending depressed zone. The young girl blamed herself for her parent's death, for depriving Jeremy of his loved ones. The guilt was feeding on every part of her fragile human soul. It grew more and more, with every beat of her heart. Engrossed in pain, she lifted up her bracelet, her mother's bracelet so to speak. She wrapped it around her wrist buckling it together.

She walked down the stairs wearing a red tank top and blue Jeans with canvas shoes barely visible from within the parallels. Her brown hues scanned around the house only to find Jeremy hung up on his video games. Her Aunt left a note stuck on the door of the fridge saying she'd be working late. Pulling the note against the sticky force, she sighed. Placing it on the table, she picked up her bag and car keys and set off shutting the door behind her without making the slightest noise.

She got inside the car and pulled on the seat belt pressing it on the side. Her upper and lower tooth pressed against each other as forelines appeared on her forhead accompanying her vain attempt to start the car. She let out a frustrated sigh giving it another go. To her short-lived surprise, the car started. She let off a sweet smile from her lips for just a few seconds. Then she set off on her journey to the Mystic Fall Cemetary.

Darkness had spread across the town at that hour. The bright lights of the car cleared away the darkness making it's way deeper into the core. The path that lead to the cemetary was a pretty dangerous one for the night as her best friend caroline would quote it every now and then. Truth is, she never believed it. Although she looked soft on the outside, she was a brave woman and nothing seemed to frighten her off that easily. Besides, she imagined her parents always looking over her shoulders leading her in the right direction, she found herself protected, as she approached closer to them, even though they were just dead corpses.

The path was abandoned. Everyone shut themselves in their respectful houses because of the bad weather invading the little town. Mystic Falls never opened it's gates for bad weathers, it'd never been a place for bad weathers, at least, not as long as she can remember. The gray sky filled itself with black, dense clouds causing the colour to turn darker by the second.

As the girl drove her car confidently inspite of the /bad/ weather outside which was getting worse by the second, a tremendous noise left off a frightful gasp on her lips. But that wasn't enough to stop her from reaching to her destination. The following second, her chocolate brown hues, sharp as it was, caught sight of a black, shadow-like person standing infront of her car at a seconds' distance. The girl let out a heavy, frightful gasp as she turned around the steering wheel in order to avoid hitting the man. The car ended up crashing a tree by the side of the road resulting in a pack of smoke surrounding the wrecked car. Panting heavily, she opened her eyes. "Aah" she let out a slight cry as she traced her hand to her injured forehead. She pushed open the door of the car with her canvas shoe. She could hear herself breathing. The breath grew shorter and heavier by the second as she pushed herself out of the car. No sooner did she come into terms with the fact that her only way back home was dead resting against a tree, than Her chocolate brown hues scanned over the place looking for the person who was nowhere to be found. Was she hallucinating? Certainly not. She was quite sure that there was a live man standing right infront of her car.

She could not get her mind off the glare that she felt at that moment. His blue orbs sparkled as the head lights of her car fell on him. She was too busy locking her gaze to the icy blue stare of his eyes that she could barely catch a glimpse of his face. His glare was powerful, and that moment, her heart felt a small drop of hope, of love, in the midst of the ocean of fright. She was happy, about which she later felt stupid as it was absolutely a moment not meant for happiness but fear.

"Hello?" She let out a cry looking around for the anonymous. But all she got back was the echo of her own voice accompanied with the distant rumble of the fading thunder. Suddenly she felt something touch her foot capturing it slowly and softly, she looked down and glared at the sight. Fog, was filling the entire place slowly. She looked up with a rather horrified expression consuming the innocence and softnesd of her pale face, since, it was not the season of foggy roads and moisturized leaves on the slightly wet plants. The glare locked on the unusual course was disturbed by the cawing of a wild crow that flew past her making itself comfortable on the roof of her car.

The bravery inside was beginning to melt a bit as she stammered, with the shakiness in her voice "Who's there?" She let out a fearful cry, with the fear slowly grasping and capturing her brave heart. She had this grave feeling that someone was watching her even though her shimmering eyes failed in scavenging the anonymous.


End file.
